Amour secret
by sweetcandy9
Summary: C'est la dernière année de Lily Evans à Poudlard, et cette année pourrait bien lui réserver des surprises... Que fera-t-elle lorsque que son amour secret, ne deviens plus si secret que ça? Il y a le beau, le populaire et le charmeur James Potter, acceptera-t-elle de le suivre dans cette si belle aventure qui se nomme l'amour? Ou restera-t-elle prisonnière de peurs? Lily/James LOVE!
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis de retour avec une 2e fic d'Harry Potter, cette fois-ci sur le couple Lily/James. C'est bizarre, parce qu'au départ je ne voulais même pas faire de fic sur Harry Potter, mais finalement j'en ai écrit 2, bref je suis quelqu'un d'imprévisible. **

**Voici le prologue!**

* * *

Un amour secret, c'est beau, c'est romantique et parfois tragique. Le problème avec un secret c'est qu'il finira toujours par se faire découvrir, qu'on le veuille ou non. Qu'arrive-t-il quand un secret est découvert? On abandonne tout, ou on se bat pour ce qu'on veut? Malgré ce qu'on peut penser, nos vrais amis nous soutiendront toujours, peu importe ce qu'on fait. La personne qui t'aime, pourra te pardonner, si tu te donnes la peine de t'excuser. Et aussi, ne jamais tirer trop vite des conclusions, ça peut porter à confusion.

Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pendant la dernière année à Poudlard de Lily? Elle va devoir faire face à ses peurs pour obtenir ce qu'elle désir. Va-t'elle se renfermer et éviter d'y faire face? Où va-t-elle se comporter en vraie Gryffondor et aller vers l'inconnue?

* * *

**Alors vos premières impressions? Je sais, c'est très court, mais c'est seulement le prologue. Je vais publier le premier chapitre demain, promis!**

**Sur ce, au-revoir!**

**sweetcandy9**


	2. Retour à Poudlard

**Salut! Alors comme promis, voici le premier chapitre de cette fic! J'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Retour à Poudlard

PDV Lily

-Lily lève-toi! Tu vas rater le train.

J'entends ma mère m'appeler depuis la cuisine. Je décide de l'ignorer, mais je me rappelle quel jour nous sommes alors je me lève à la vitesse de la lumière pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je descends en trombe les marches et je vois ma mère, mon père et ma sœur, attablés pour le petit-déj.

-Salut! –Je leurs fait un grand sourire en m'assoyant sur une chaise- Miam! Des crêpes au chocolat! Merci maman!

-Il n'y a pas de quoi ma chérie –dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux- Il faut te gâter, nous ne te reverrons pas avant des mois.

-Vous allez me manquer, mais cette année c'est la dernière, alors après je n'aurai plus besoin de partir aussi longtemps.

Et oui, cette année est ma dernière à Poudlard. J'ai envie d'en profiter au maximum, parce qu'après ce sera fini, les bancs de Poudlard seront pour moi un lointain souvenir. J'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux, ça arrive à chaque fois que je pense à mon départ de Poudlard.

-Ah non! J'avais la paix quand t'était partie, maintenant je vais toujours t'avoir dans les pattes, parce que tu es trop stupide et affreuse pour te trouver des amies et un petit ami.

Je lance un regard noir à Pétunia, mon adorable sœur (sarcastique jusqu'au bout des ongles). Elle fait tout me rendre la vie impossible depuis que je suis à Poudlard, et ça me rend triste parce qu'avant on s'entendait super bien. Je crois que ma sœur est jalouse de ne pas avoir des pouvoirs et de ne pas être une sorcière, donc elle me traite de monstre.

Le bon côté des choses c'est que sa remarque a chassé les larmes de mes yeux.

-Tu sauras que j'ai des amis –je lui réponds- et un petit ami, dix fois plus beau que Vernon.

Oups, je me suis échappée, je ne devais pas le dire à mes parents, mais j'avais tellement envie de lui boucher un coin.

-Ah oui? Et il est où exactement? Moi je crois que tu fais semblant, juste pour te rendre intéressante. Et je ne suis pas la copine de Vernon, je ne l'aime même pas.

Elle a assez raison, c'est lui qui est amoureux d'elle, et pour l'agacer je dis toujours qu'ils vont finir ensemble. Quoique ce serait peut-être pas impossible, puisque la famille de Vernon possède une entreprise assez payante, et je sais que Pétunia est avare.

-C'est vrai? –Me demande mon père qui lève pour la première les yeux de son journal- Tu as un petit-ami?

J'hésite, si je lui dis non, Pétunia en profitera pour rire de moi, mais si je dis oui, mes parents vont absolument vouloir le rencontrer. Et alors? C'est la dernière journée des vacances, dans quelques heures à peine je serai à Poudlard et je n'aurai plus rien à craindre.

-Oui c'est vrai, c'est un sorcier très beau et très intelligent. –je réponds fièrement-

-Et quel est le nom de ce jeune homme? –demande mon père un peu inquiet-

-euh…

Je réfléchie à toute allure, je ne peux pas dire le nom, impossible.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment important? –je demande-

-Ha! Je le savais, tu n'as pas de copain. –dit Pétunia avec un sourire moqueur-

-Oui, j'en ai un. –je riposte aussitôt-

-Et bien tu n'as pas de preuve! –argumente Pétunia-

-Si j'en ai, attends j'ai une photo –Je sors la photo de ma poche et la montre à tous-

C'est la seule photo que j'ai de nous, donc elle est très précieuse pour moi. Il me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire en me faisant promettre de ne pas la montrer à personne, bien sûr j'ai respecté ma promesse jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais c'est ma famille quand même. Sur cette fameuse photo, on me voit avec un énorme sourire et lui m'enlace avec un bras et prends la photo avec l'autre, il regarde la caméra en même temps de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Je soupir, je m'ennuis tellement de ces moments, seule avec lui. Je peux oublier tous mes soucis, mais je joue à un jeu dangereux. Mais le prix en vaut la chandelle.

Ma mère prend la photographie et regarde derrière où il est écris :

_«Pour ma chère Lily,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et beaucoup de chance, mais je crois sincèrement que c'est moi qui a le plus de chance d'être aimé par une fille aussi géniale que toi._

_J'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons vivre notre amour au grand jour, parce que ma plus grande fierté dans la vie a été que tu me choisisses, parmi tous les autres garçons._

_Je t'aime,_

_L'élu de ton cœur (enfin je l'espère)_

_xxx»_

-Onh! C'est trop mignon! –roucoule ma mère-

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est mignon? –demande mon père paniqué-

-Mais ça! –elle lit à voix haute le message, ce qui me rends un peu mal à l'aise, mais ma gêne disparaît lorsque je vois l'expression de Pétunia, elle l'a bien cherché-

Mais ma mère à l'air d'être la seule à trouver ça mignon, mon père et ma sœur se contente de partir en grommelant.

-Ne t'en fait pas avec eux, mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est écrit qu'un jour vous pourrez vivre votre amour au grand jour? –demande ma mère en se rapprochant-

-Parce que nos amis se détestent et que nous vivons dans deux mondes différents. Disons que si les autres nous voyaient ensemble, ils seraient assez choqués.

-J'espère que cela s'arrangera. –dit-elle avec un sourire compatissant-

-Je l'espère aussi –je murmure-

- Alors c'est quoi son nom?

Je soupirs et dis :

-Il s'appelle…

* * *

PDV James

Je cours un peu partout dans ma chambre pour trouver les dernières choses qui me manquent. Je trouve enfin mes livres. Ben quoi? J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de me préoccuper de livres. Je les balances dans ma malle en poussant pour que tout rentre, disons que je ne suis pas le maître de l'organisation. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil, je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers la cuisine, en sortant je croise Sirius, qui sort lui aussi de sa chambre.

-Hé mec, ta malle est prête? –demande Sirius-

-Oui, j'ai réussis après beaucoup d'effort, mental surtout, je ne me souvenais pas où j'avais laissé tous mes trucs. –je réponds avec un petit accent dramatique-

-Ou peut-être parce que t'es un idiot… -suggère Sirius avec un sourire en coin-

-Moque-toi, au moins je sais comment utiliser un téléphone. –je réponds fièrement-

-Ça s'appelle un félétone! Tu sais même pas comment ça s'appelle, et de toute façon il y a trop de bouton c'est mélangeant, je ne me souviens jamais où ils sont situé…

-Mais oui, c'est ça, et je suis sûr que c'est un téléphone en passant. –je dis avec un petit sourire-

-Si je te dis que non!

On continu d'argumenter jusqu'à notre arrivée dans la cuisine. Exceptionnellement, mes parents déjeunent avec nous ce matin. D'habitude ils partent trop tôt, mais qu'aujourd'hui est notre dernière journée de vacance, donc ils vont venir nous reconduire à la gare.

-Bonjour James, bonjour Sirius. Bien dormi? –demande mon père avec un sourire-

-Oui monsieur Potter.

Sirius prends une chaise et s'assois, je l'imite après avoir embrassé ma mère sur la joue. Nous déjeunons en discutant, mes parents nous posent des questions sur nos plans pour cette année et nous répondons du mieux que nous pouvons. Sirius et moi on aimerait être aurors plus tard, c'est très difficile pour y arriver, mais malgré toutes les bêtises que nous faisons, on est pas mal intelligents.

Après le petit-déj, on se rend à nos chambres pour prendre nos valises et ensuite nous partons tous pour la gare King-cross. Arriver là-bas on court entre la vois 9 et 10 pour arriver dans la gare 9¾. Le bruit des enfants qui disent au-revoir à leurs parents et des chouettes qui veulent seulement sortir de leurs cage se fait entendre. On dit au revoir à mes parents on cherche un compartiment vide, nous finissons par trouver un compartiment, non pas vide, mais avec nos deux meilleurs amis, Remus et Peter. Nos retrouvailles sont pires qu'un groupe de singes enragés. On se fait des accolades de «mecs» et on se raconte nos vacances. Je suis quand même content de retrouver ma deuxième famille.

* * *

PDV Sirius

J'ai remercié encore une fois les parents de James lorsque nous sommes partis pour le train. Ses parents sont vraiment gentils, ils m'ont hébergé quand j'ai fugué de chez moi et ils me traitent comme si j'étais leurs fils. En plus, James est comme mon frère, donc j'ai l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille, mais Poudlard restera toujours ma maison, même quand je serais parti cette année.

Après avoir fêté notre retour à l'école avec une montagne de chocogrenouilles et de sucreries de tous genres, James et moi avons décidé d'aller se promener dans les couloirs.

À l'angle d'un couloir, nous avons eu le malheur de tomber sur la peste aux cheveux rouges, alias Lily Evans. Cette fille est un vrai casse-pied, elle dicte à tout le monde ce qu'ils doivent faire et elle est tellement coincée. En plus, elle est préfète en chef, et elle ne se gêne pas pour enlever des points à sa propre maison juste pour punir quelqu'un.

En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment pour cela que je ne l'aime pas, quand nous sommes arrivés en 1er et 2e années, je ne lui portais pas vraiment attention, mais c'était bien parce que puisqu'elle était intelligente, donc elle rapportait des points à la maison pour ses réponses automatiques aux questions des professeurs. Par contre, en 3e année, moi et James avons commencé à s'intéresser aux filles, en fait lui s'intéressait plus à une, Lily Evans. Elle ne répondait pas à ses avances pendant presque 4 ans, l'année dernière, après les vacances de Noël, il a brusquement arrêté de la draguer, et cette dernière avait l'air de sans réjouir parce qu'elle était heureuse en permanence. Elle devait se dire : «Enfin débarrassée de ce Potter!» Quand j'ai demandé à James pourquoi il avait tout arrêté, il m'a répondu que c'était inutile, que si elle l'aimait, elle viendrait lui dire.

C'est à ce moment, que je me suis mis à détester Lily Evans, elle a brisé le cœur de mon meilleur ami et elle s'en réjouissait.

-Hé Evans! Tu cherches encore des fauteurs de troubles? T'as rien d'autres à faire? Tu devrais peut-être t'acheter une vie. –je lance-

-Black, le plaisir de te revoir est partagé, et toi peut-être tu devrais t'acheter un cerveau, ah mais non, ton ego prend trop de place. –riposte Evans-

-Quel sens de l'humour! –dis-je ironiquement-

-Merci et maintenant, je peux savoir qu'est-ce que vous allez faire comme connerie pour que je puisse aller la régler tout de suite.

-On n'a pas encore trouvé, mais quand ce sera le cas, on te fera signe, ça te va? T'en fait pas, on ne va pas toucher à ton petit serpentard adoré. –Me devance James, c'est la première fois qu'il parle dans notre conversation et je suis content parce qu'il l'a bien remis à sa place-

-Je ne suis plus amie avec Rogue! – s'énerve-t-elle-

-Mais oui, c'est ça, on te croit. –Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui lui réponds-

-Dégagez! Vous bloquez le couloir! Et je ne veux plus vous voir sortir de cabine. –Ordonne-t-elle

James et moi on retourne à notre compartiment en riant. Personne ne sort, sauf pour aller aux toilettes à tours de rôle.

* * *

PDV Lily

Ce qu'ils peuvent être énervant ces maraudeurs! Peu importe, je dois me concentrer sur ma tâche de préfète et faire des rondes. En faisant ma dernière ronde, je l'ai vu, il marchait devant moi, mais il y avait des gens autours, donc il m'ignora, mais quand il passa à mes côtés, je l'ai senti me passer un petit papier. Je serre ce bout de papier dans mon point et m'éloigne pour le lire. Je le déplie et j'y lis :

_«Forêt interdite, samedi soir, minuit, sois là. xxx»_

Après l'avoir lue, je le brûle avec ma baguette et sors de ma cachette pour continuer ma ronde, comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

La semaine passa extrêmement lentement, pouvoir le voir sans lui parler était difficile, mais je n'avais plus qu'à attendre quelques heures et je pourrais aller le rejoindre.

Vers minuit moins dix, je sortis de l'école. Avec le temps, j'avais développé quelques techniques pour qu'on ne me voie pas.

Je me dirige vers la forêt interdite et entre à la lisière de celle-ci. Nous n'allons jamais trop loin, cette forêt peut être très dangereuse.

Je m'assois sur un tronc d'arbre, notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Quelques instants plus tard, je vois une ombre s'avancer et demander :

-Lily? C'est toi?

Je ne réponds pas, mais lui saute dans les bras pour confirmer que c'est bien moi

-Je suis heureuse de te voir. –je murmure-

* * *

**Et alors? Vous pensez quoi de ce premier chapitre? Vous pouvez me donner votre opinion grâce à une super invention nommée review! J'imagine que vous savez tous qui est ce fameux garçon, non? Si non, vous êtes soit aveugle ou vous n'avez pas lu ce chapitre. Bon peut-être pas, mais c'est assez évident, en plus j'ai donné un super indice!**

**Je crois poster le prochain chapitre mercredi environ.**

**Donc, à la prochaine!**

**sweetcandy9**

**xxx**


	3. Rendez-vous secrets

**Saluuuuuuuuut! Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre! Merci à TheBeatlesHP pour ses reviews! Je voulais juste avertir que j'ai changé le résumé de ma fic, parce que je trouvais que c'était nul, mais totalement nul. Bref, bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Rendez-vous secrets

PDV Lily

_Je m'assois sur un tronc d'arbre, notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Quelques instants plus tard, je vois une ombre s'avancer et demander :_

_-Lily? C'est toi?_

_Je ne réponds pas, mais lui saute dans les bras pour confirmer que c'est bien moi_

_-Je suis heureuse de te voir. –je murmure-_

-Moi aussi –répond-t-il-

On s'assoit sur tronc d'arbre et je dis :

-Laura à encore pesté contre toi ce matin –dis-je avec un sourire triste- J'ai essayé de te défendre, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté.

Laura est ma meilleure amie depuis que je suis en 1er année, on se dit tout, ou presque.

-Ça serait beaucoup plus facile si on pouvait tout recommencer depuis la 1ère année. –Dis-je-

Il se retourne vers moi et me demande :

-Pourquoi?

-Tu le sais autant que moi James, si je t'aurais pas repoussé pendant ces 4 dernière années, on n'en serait pas là.

-Arrête de rejeter la faute sur toi Lily, c'est seulement qu'on n'a pas de chance. –dit-il en m'attirant vers lui-

Je dépose ma tête sur son épaule et il dit :

-De toute manière, avec Sirius ça ne sert à rien, il te déteste toujours autant.

Je soupirs, et il dit :

-Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on arrête de se cacher, ça ne me dérange pas, et Sirius va s'en remettre.

Je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas, parce que je devrais devoir supporter les regards des autres en permanence. Sans oublier toutes les filles qui essayeront de me décourager, en me menaçant et en draguant mon copain sous mes yeux.

Sortir avec James Potter n'est pas une partie de plaisir, je le sais parce que Laura est sortie avec lui 2 semaines en 3e année, mais il l'a laissée en disant que c'était seulement pour me rendre jalouse. Il m'a fallu beaucoup insister auprès de Laura pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne m'intéressait pas.

J'ai détesté ce type, parce qu'il était toujours entouré de pleins d'amis et de se prendre pour le roi du monde, en plus à cause de lui j'avais failli perdre ma meilleure amie. Aussi il était toujours en train de se bagarrer avec Severus Rogue, un de mes amis, bien que nous ne soyons plus amis depuis la 5e année, quand il m'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Pendant environ 3 ans et demi, je l'ai envoyé balader à plusieurs reprise et je l'ai insulté sans ménagements, mais l'année dernière, Rogue est venue me voir pour s'expliquer, parce que je refusais de lui parler, et nous nous sommes disputé.

_Flashback_

_«Il m'accusait d'être entrée dans le petit jeu de Potter et que ce dernier était juste un salaud qui voulait profiter de moi, j'ai tentée de m'en aller, mais il me tirait par le bras. Plus je tirais sur mon bras, plus il serrait fort, je me suis mise à lui dire d'arrêter car il me faisait mal, mais il m'écoutait pas et il faisait vraiment mal à mon bras. C'est à ce moment que James est arrivé, sans ses amis, c'était une des rares fois où je ne le voyais pas entouré par une horde de filles ou par ses copains Maraudeurs. Rogue a tenté de lui jeter un sort, mais James a été plus rapide et lui à donner un coup de poings. J'étais trop surprise pour parler, et quand James s'est approché, je n'ai pas pensé à reculer, il a pris mon bras pour le regarder, et j'ai remarqué que Rogue avait enfoncé ses ongles tellement fort, que j'avais du sang qui coulait sur mon bras. James m'a pris par l'autre bras et m'a apporté à l'infirmerie, là-bas, Madame Pomfresh lui a lancé un regard mauvais et il est sorti. Madame Pomfresh a guérie mon bras, et m'a demandée d'attendre quelques minutes, je ne l'ai pas écouté et je l'ai suivi et j'ai vu qu'elle parlait à Potter, elle lui passait un savon en disant que blesser une jeune fille était une vraie honte. Mais ce qui me surpris le plus, c'est que James ne la contredisait pas, il regardait ses chaussures, comme s'il était coupable, alors qu'en fait il m'avait sauvée. Madame Pomfresh l'a envoyé au bureau du directeur, et il est parti la tête basse. Je ne l'ai plus revue de la journée, et je m'inquiétais parce que je pensais qu'il avait été renvoyé. Je suis allé au bureau du directeur, et lui ai expliqué ce qui s'est passé, il m'a dit qu'il était au courant, parce que James lui avait dit, mais qu'il prenait le blâme. Je suis partie, un peu confuse et le lendemain matin, je ne sais pas comment, mais une rumeur selon laquelle James aurait blessé une fille, moi en l'occurrence, courait dans l'école. Mes amis n'y croyait pas, mais quand Laura a vu mon bras, elle a tout de suite pensé que c'était James, peu importe ce que je disais, c'était lui le coupable. Ce ne fit que redoubler la haine que mes amis portaient à James Potter, déjà l'histoire avec Laura et maintenant ça, il n'était pas contents. J'étais trop timide pour aller le remercier et en plus mes amis étaient toujours avec moi, pour s'assurer qu'il ne me fasse plus de mal, mais un jour je suis allé à la bibliothèque, seule, et je l'ai vu dans un coin qui lisait un livre, je reconnue le livre tout de suite, c'était un de mes préférés. Je suis allé le voir et lui ai dit :_

_-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais lire…_

_Il a levé la tête, et a esquissé un petit sourire._

_-Il y a plusieurs choses que les gens ne savent pas sur moi._

_Je me suis assise et me suis racler la gorge pour dire :_

_-Merci, pour m'avoir aidé avec Rogue. –dis-je timidement-_

_-Y a pas de quoi, on ne devrait jamais blesser une fille et s'en sortir indemne. C'est une honte. –Dit-il avec un clin d'œil-_

_-Et je suis désolé que tu sois accusé, mais pourquoi avoir pris le blâme?_

_-Parce que je sais que c'est ton ami. –Dit-il en haussant les épaules- Et tu ne voudrais pas qu'il soit renvoyé. En plus, puisque je prenais le blâme, il n'aurait pas pu m'accuser de l'avoir frappé, sinon je l'aurais tout de suite dénoncé._

_Je réponds par un hochement de tête, il me fait un sourire et demande :_

_-Alors tu l'as lu? –il désigne le livre qu'il lisait-_

_-Tu te moque de moi? C'est un de mes préférés, il est vraiment bon, tu ne trouves pas?_

_-Il est pas mal, mais j'ai vu mieux._

_-Ah oui? –je dis avec un sourire en coin- Et toi t'es tellement connaisseur en la matière, pas vrai?_

_-Bon ok, je ne lis pas beaucoup, mais ma mère m'a obligé à lire des livres, celui-là en fait partie, et il y en avait qui était assez bien._

_On a continué de parler un peu, mais j'ai dû partir, parce que mes amis allaient s'inquiéter. On ne s'est plus parlé pendant un bout de temps, mais le jour de Noël un hibou est venu à la maison, il portait un vieux livre. Sur la carte James avait écrit que c'était à sa mère, mais qu'elle lui avait donné, et qu'à son tour il me le donnait. J'ai dévoré le livre, je l'ai lu pendant les vacances et je l'ai vraiment adoré. _

_Quand je suis revenue à l'école, j'étais vraiment heureuse, et James et moi on se parlait en secret, comme à la bibliothèque, un jour il m'a invité dans la forêt interdite, bien sûr, j'y suis allée. _

_On a continué à se voir en secret, et un jour il m'a embrassé, et nous avons convenu de garder notre relation secrète, parce qu'il y avait mes amis qui m'auraient ignoré, et que je ne voulais pas être la cible des filles. Pour James ce n'était pas un problème, mais il accepté ma décision, et a décidé de ne pas en parler à Sirius, parce qu'il aurait dû le dire à ses amis, et que Peter est incapable de garder un secret.»_

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, désolé James, mais je ne suis pas encore prête.

-D'accord –dit-il en soupirant-

-Je t'aime

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me fais un petit sourire.

-Je t'aime aussi –dit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

* * *

PDV James

Ça fait maintenant 3 jours que je n'ai pas vu Lily, bon je l'ai vu, mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle veut qu'on garde notre histoire secrète, mais je ne vais pas l'a brusqué, je lui laisse le temps qu'elle a besoin.

Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque parce que j'ai besoin d'un livre pour un devoir. Arrivé là-bas, je fais un signe de la main à Madame Pince qui me répond par un regard noir, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire discrètement. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut encore pour avoir fait éclater des feux d'artifices dans la bibliothèque, j'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'était quand j'étais jeune et naïf, mais c'était la semaine dernière. Ce n'était pas seulement de ma faute, c'était l'idée de Sirius, bon j'y ai contribué, mais c'était assez impressionnant.

Je vois Lily dans le fond de la bibliothèque, je regarde autour et je vais la rejoindre, quand elle me voit, il y a un mélange de joie et d'inquiétude dans son regard.

-James, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? – Demande-elle en regardant autour-

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, t'inquiète, j'ai vérifié, il y a personne. –dis-je en m'assoyant en face d'elle-

-Hum… D'accord, alors quoi de neuf?

- Rien, sauf que Madame Pince n'est encore sur mon dos.

-Oui et c'était vraiment stupide de ta part. – dit-elle sur un ton de reproche-

-T'es fâché? –je lui fais mes yeux de chien battu-

-Non, mais tu m'énerves.

Je souris et me lève en disant :

-Je dois y aller, on se voit toujours demain?

-Oui, tour d'astronomie, j'y serais.

-D'accord à demain.

Je dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de partir.

* * *

Le lendemain je dis à Sirius que j'ai une retenue pour avoir déconné en cours, et je me rends à la tour d'astronomie. Quand j'arrive, Lily s'amuse à faire des étincelles avec sa baguette en tournoyant, je lui tapote l'épaule et elle se retourne en souriant, je l'embrasse pour la saluer et dit :

-Tu danses très bien.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. –dit-elle en baissant les yeux-

-Mais si, je t'assure. –Dis-je en lui prenant les mains- Allez viens.

Je la fait tournoyer, et on s'amuse pendant plusieurs minutes à danser. Ensuite on va s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et on observe dehors, je lui prends la main et elle se retourne pour me faire un sourire. Elle a un si beau sourire, qui me donne envie de la faire sourire pour toujours. Elle me dit :

-Je me demande ce qui va se passer quand nous allons partir de Poudlard…

-On ira travailler.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire

-Tu n'as vraiment aucunes idées?

-Et bien… -elle hésite en regardant nos mains- J'aimerais être auror, mais je ne sais pas si je suis assez douée.

-Tu veux rire? Tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse, si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est toi. –dis-je avec conviction-

-Merci

-C'est la vérité.

Elle fait un petit sourire et regarde la lune, au bout d'un moment elle dit :

-La pleine lune arrive bientôt non?

-Ouais, et Remus est de plus en plus à cran.

-Le pauvre…

Lily a appris que j'étais animagi à la fin de l'année dernière, parce que je ne pouvais jamais la voir le jour de la pleine lune, elle a commencé à croire que j'étais loup-garou. Je n'ai eu le choix de lui avouer que c'était Remus et que moi j'étais un animagi cerf.

Lily me fait un sourire et dit :

-Tu sais quoi?

-Non, quoi?

-Cet été j'ai pratiqué mon patronus. –dit-elle avec un sourire-

-Et t'as réussi?

-Oui –dit-elle fièrement-

-Wow, félicitation!

-Merci et ce n'est pas tout. Devine quel est mon animal.

-Un chat? –je tente-

-Non –dit-elle avec un regard mauvais- C'est une biche.

-Sérieusement?

-Mais oui imbécile!

-C'est génial!

-Je sais.

Je l'attire vers moi et l'embrasse, elle enroule ses bras autour de mon coup et j'entoure sa taille des miens.

* * *

PDV Lily

Je suis partie la première de la tour d'astronomie et James est parti 5 minutes après moi. Mais quand je suis arrivée dans la salle commune, les 3 autres maraudeurs étaient encore là, en train de parler. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire un pas en direction de mon dortoir que je me fais héler par Sirius. Je pivote des talons et le regarde pour dire :

- Black, tu ne devrais pas dormir en ce moment?

-Je pourrais te reposer la question. –dit-il avec un petit air suffisant-

-Je ne crois pas que tu veux savoir.

-Pourquoi pas?

C'est à ce moment que James fait son entrée, il a l'air surpris de nous voir tous là.

-Euh… Salut, qu'est-ce vous faites tous là? –Demande-t-il surpris-

-On t'attendait. -Dit Sirius- Et Evans allait justement nous donner la raison de son retard. –Il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire moqueur que je ne lui rends pas-

-Tu ne veux pas savoir. –Je répète-

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais de si grave? –Insiste-t-il-

-Si tu veux tout savoir, j'étais à l'infirmerie parce que j'avais de gros maux de ventre à cause de mes règles. –je concède- Est-ce ça va maintenant? Je peux partir ou tu vas me donner un couvre-feu?

Sirius semble mal à l'aise, en fait les 4 ont l'air mal à l'aise. C'est à mon tour d'avoir un sourire moqueur pour dire :

-C'est ce que je pensais, la prochaine fois qu'une fille ne veut pas te dire où elle va, n'insiste pas, tu vas juste te mettre dans le pétrin. Maintenant allez dormir.

Je me retourne pour monter dans mon dortoir et je m'endors avec le sourire.

* * *

Nous sommes le lendemain de la pleine lune et je sens quelqu'un me tirer par le bras dans les toilettes des garçons. Je m'apprête à crier après la personne qui m'a entraîné quand je vois que c'est James, il verrouille la porte et prends mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je ne sais pas ce qui me vaut ce baiser, et je n'ai pas le temps de placer un mot, parce que James continu à m'embrasser.

* * *

PDV Sirius

-T'as vu James? –je demande à Remus-

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait aux toilettes.

-C'est long –je râle-

On se dirige vers la toilette et je remarque que la serrure est barrée, je jette un alohomora et elle se débloque pour que je puisse entrer dans la toilette, où je vois une scène qui me fixe sur place. Je vois James embrasser une fille, cette dernière à ses mains autour de son cou et lui la serre tellement fort qu'on dirait qu'il a peur qu'elle se sauve. Je reconnais cette fille sur le champ à cause de ses cheveux rouges vifs.

Cette fille est sans aucun doute Lily Evans.

* * *

**Re-saluuuut! Et puis c'était comment? Je sais, la fin est un peu frustrante, mais c'est pour garder le suspense! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, parce que c'est ce qui motive à écrire, et j'ai un super grand sourire lorsque je vois que j'ai une nouvelle review. Je me fiche que vous ayez un compte ou pas, restez anonyme si vous voulez. J'espère que ceux qui lisent en ce moment et qui n'écrivent pas de review, se sentent mal. Bon pas à ce point, mais c'est toujours chouette de savoir que quelqu'un apprécie son travail (ou pas...).**

**Bref c'était la petite morale du jour, je vous laisse et je vais poster le prochain chapitre dans les alentours de samedi et dimanche.**

**Ciao!**

**-xxx-**

**sweetcandy9**


	4. Secret à découvert

**Salut salut! Je suis encore là avec mon chapitre 3, qui j'espère, va vous plaire. Merci beaucoup à didi53 pour sa review! So, bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Secret à découvert.

PDV James

Je me retourne au moment où j'entends mon nom et je vois mes 3 meilleurs amis qui sont sur le seuil de la porte. Peter a la bouche ouverte et parait étonné, Remus quant à lui à un petit sourire, mais c'est Sirius qui m'inquiète, il est en colère et se retourne en repoussant les 2 autres. Je le suis en courant, et je le rattrape dans les escaliers. Il se retourne en colère, je l'attrape par le bras et le tire dans un endroit plus tranquille, il dégage son bras violemment et dit :

-Tu m'as menti!

Je baisse les yeux et dis :

-Oui, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons.

-Ah oui? Et c'est quoi c'est bonnes raisons? Attends je veux savoir, est-ce que vous sortez ensemble?

-Oui –je murmure-

-Depuis quand?

-L'année dernière.

-L'année dernière? –Il rit d'un rire sans joie- Tu m'as mentis pendant un an, moi je croyais qu'elle t'avait brisé le cœur.

-C'était un peu le cas. J'avais décidé d'abandonner, mais quand je l'ai sauvée de Rogue, j'ai eu de l'espoir à nouveau.

-Quoi? C'est quand que tu l'as sauvé de Rogue?

Je soupirs et lui dit :

-L'année dernière tu te souviens quand on m'a accusé de l'avoir blessé? Et bien ce n'étais pas moi.

-Ça je le sais déjà.

-En fait c'était Rogue, et je suis arrivé au moment où elle lui disait de le lâcher, j'ai repoussé Rogue et je l'ai frappé. Environ une semaine après, elle est venue me remercier et on a parlé. Pendant les vacances de Noël, je lui ai envoyé un livre que j'ai bien aimé.

-Tu lis des livres?

-Ça m'arrive, mais bref je lui ai donné rendez-vous à la forêt interdite, pendant un mois environ on a été amis et ensuite on s'est mis à sortir ensemble, mais Lily ne voulait pas le dire parce que ses amis me détestent, pire que toi, donc j'ai décidé de garder le secret pour moi, parce que je sais bien que Peter aurait été le dire à tout le monde.

-Alors tu sors avec elle depuis des mois et tu fais semblant de la détester?

-En résumé, oui –je dis un peu inquiet de sa réaction-

-Et dire que je l'ai détesté pendant des mois, alors qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal.

-Je m'excuse

Il ne répond pas donc je continu :

-Je suis désolé et j'aurais dû tout te dire beaucoup plus tôt, mais s'il te plait, ne reste pas en colère, je l'ai fait parce que je l'aime vraiment, et je ne serais pas heureux tant que tu ne me pardonnes pas.

-D'accord, d'accord. –Dit-il en soupirant- Je ne peux pas rester en colère contre toi, et en même temps je te comprends, elle est jolie.

-Et elle est à moi, donc pas touche.

-T'inquiète, elle ne m'intéresse pas. Ça va surement me prendre du temps à m'habituer. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu sors avec elle? Oui elle est jolie, mais elle veut que personne ne soit au courant que vous sortez ensemble et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale?

-Elle est Lily Evans, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais pour moi c'est la fille la plus spéciale sur ce monde.

-Bon fais ce que tu veux, viens on rentre à la salle commune.

Je le suis et j'attends Lily dans la salle commune, mais je crois qu'elle est déjà dans son dortoir, tant pis, je lui parlerais demain.

Le lendemain matin j'attends Lily devant le dortoir, mais elle ne sort pas. Quand Laura sort je lui demande où est Lily, et elle me dit qu'elle est déjà partie déjeuner. Je me dirige vers la grande salle, et je remarque qu'elle est déjà partie, donc je m'assois, déçu, et je mange. Remus me lance un coup d'œil et me fait signe de la suivre. Je me retire de table et le suis à l'extérieur de la grande salle. Quand j'arrive près de lui, il me demande :

-Où est Lily?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je la cherche. Est-ce que t'étais au courant qu'on sortait ensemble?

-Pas vraiment, mais je savais que Lily en pinçait pour toi, et depuis un bout en plus. Sois gentil avec elle.

-Je suis toujours gentil.

-Oui, mais si tu tiens à elle, le soit encore plus.

-D'accord.

Je suis parti pour la bibliothèque, mais elle n'y est pas, ensuite je vais voir dans la tour d'astronomie, mais elle n'y est pas non plus. Je perds espoir en descendant dans les escaliers, et je suis encore pus découragé de voir Karen. Cette fille est une vraie plaie, elle est toujours en train de me draguer et ça m'énerve parce que je ne peux pas lui que j'ai une copine, pour qu'elle me laisse enfin tranquille.

-Salut Jamie! –dit-elle en s'approchant

-Mon nom est James, et je suis désolé, mais je dois partir.

-Oh allez, fais pas le rabat-joie!

Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou et je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler les yeux. J'enlève ses bras de mon cou et c'est à ce moment que je vois Lily qui se dirige vers nous, elle voit nos mains, j'admets que ça peut paraître comme un geste d'affection, parce que je lui tiens les mains, mais c'était seulement pour enlever ses bras de mon cou.

Lily fixe nos mains et j'ai le bons sens de les séparer, Lily baisse la tête et fais demi-tour. J'entends Karen dire :

-C'est pas Evans là-bas?

Mais je ne lui porte aucune attention, je cours après Lily en l'appelant. Je finis par la retrouver dans une classe vide en train de pleurer.

-Lily, je t'ai cherché toute la journée.

Je l'a prends dans mes bras et elle n'a aucune réaction.

-Écoute, ce que tu as vu, c'est rien, je faisais simplement enlever ses mains de mon cou. Je te le jure.

-Et je te crois. –dit-elle en séchant ses larmes-

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures?

-Parce qu'on ne peut plus vivre comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Je veux dire qu'on doit prendre une pause.

-Quoi?

-Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'on parte de Poudlard, bien sûr, si tu veux encore de moi après tout ce temps.

-Mais pourquoi? Sirius a accepté et on s'est réconcilié.

-Avec mes amis ce ne sera pas aussi facile, et je ne veux pas perdre mes amis. Aussi je ne veux pas t'empêcher de t'amuser pendant tes derniers mois à Poudlard.

-Tu ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser!

Elle se lève et me fais face avec un sourire triste.

-Je t'aime James –dit-elle- mais je veux que tu puisses te sentir libre. Quand je serais prête à faire face à tout ça, je te ferais signe.

Elle se penche pour m'embrasser sur la joue, et elle part, sur le seuil de la porte elle se retourne et dit :

-Pense à moi.

Je ne réponds pas, mais si je l'aurais fait, j'aurais dit : «Je pense toujours à toi, nuit et jour, et je ne peux penser à autre chose.»

Je me prends la tête dans mes mains, et au bout de quelques minutes, je me lève et me dirige vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Quand j'arrive, je vois Sirius et Remus en train de parler, ils se retournent pour me voir quand j'entre. Sirius se lève pour venir me parler, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps, je monte dans le dortoir aussitôt. Je ne prends pas la peine de me changer, je m'affale sur mon lit et je ferme les rideaux autour. J'entends quelqu'un qui entre dans le dortoir et je cache ma tête sous mon oreiller.

-James?

-Laisse-moi tranquille Sirius –dis-je d'une voix étouffé-

Je l'entends déplacer les rideaux et je me retourne pour dire :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Est-ce que t'as parlé à Lily?

-Oui, et tu seras heureux d'apprendre qu'elle et moi, c'est fini, jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de Poudlard, et si elle veut encore de moi à ce moment. –Je déballe tout, vraiment en colère-

-…

-J'imagine que t'es content? Tu pourras continuer à la détester! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.

Il se recule et je ferme les rideaux d'un coup sec. Je l'entends descendre les escaliers après être sorti du dortoir. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de regret, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute et je lui ai crié dessus.

Je m'endors quelques minutes plus-tard, parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire, alors certaine fois il faut mieux fuir. Je sais, c'est anti-Gryffondor, mais je suis incapable de ne pas penser à tout ça.

* * *

PDV Sirius

C'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas agi comme un con, James serait encore avec Lily, et il serait heureux. Oui, je suis un peu en colère parce qu'il m'a menti, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sépare.

Je descends des escaliers et quand j'arrive dans la salle commune, Peter et Remus viennent vers moi aussitôt.

-Alors? Qu'est ce qui se passe? –demande Remus-

-Ouais pourquoi il avait une tête de chien battu? –demande à son tour Peter-

-C'est fini avec Lily. –je dis en soupirant- Et bien, jusqu'à temps qu'ils finissent Poudlard.

-Mais pourquoi? –demande en même Remus et Peter-

-Je crois que c'est de ma faute…

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors? –Demande Remus-

C'est vrai, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

-Je vais faire la seule chose que je peux faire. –Je réponds avant de m'élancer vers la porte-

Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque, je ne sais où d'autre elle pourrait être. Quand j'entre dans la bibliothèque, Madame Pince me suit partout, de peur surement que je fasse une autre bêtise. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus que cela, et je cherche partout dans la bibliothèque pour Lily et je ne la retrouve nulle part. Je retourne, découragé, à la tour de Gryffondor. Je reprends espoir en disant que j'irais la voir demain.

Malheureusement, toute les fois que je la vois, je suis sois avec James ou elle est avec ses amis, pas la meilleure idée d'aller lui parler dans un couloir remplis d'élèves.

Environ une semaine plus tard, je vais à la bibliothèque parce que j'ai égaré mon livre sur l'histoire de la magie et j'ai dû aller en emprunter un. Quand je suis arrivé à la bibliothèque, j'ai vu Lily en train de lire dans un coin, alors je me suis dirigé pour aller la voir. J'espère juste qu'elle écoutera mes explications.

* * *

PDV Lily

Après la conversation que j'ai eue avec James, je suis parti en courant vers la tour d'Astronomie, et j'y suis resté pendant plusieurs heures. Je me répétais encore et encore : «Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?» et «Tu l'as fait pour James, il ne mérite pas ce que je lui fais subir.» J'ai pris conscience quand je l'ai vu avec l'autre fille, je sais qu'il ne me trompera pas, mais il ne pourra jamais faire ça avec moi, me tenir par la main ou pouvoir m'embrasser quand il le veut. Tout ça juste pour une stupide peur.

Oui je l'admets, j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans une relation sérieuse, parce qu'on s'entend que quelques lettres échangés et un rendez-vous secret par semaine, n'est pas très sérieux.

Et s'il décidait de me laisser après, parce qu'il ne m'aime plus? Je devrai supporter les regards de pitiés de ma famille (Bon, pour Pétunia ça sera plutôt un regard moqueur) et de mes amis, et moi je déteste quand les gens me prennent pitié. Je ne suis pas vulnérable, loin de là.

Et en plus, la réaction de mes amis, ils seraient surement en colère que je sorte avec un de leurs ennemis.

Et est-ce que je serai heureuse quand je verrai Rogue se faire humilier par les maraudeurs? Et est-ce que je serai triste quand je verrai la vengeance de Rogue sur James? Probablement que je serai triste pour les deux, comme je le suis maintenant.

Je suis juste complétement déboussolé et je ne sais plus quoi faire, alors je pleurs, parce que c'est ma seule porte de sortie.

Après avoir repris mes esprits, j'ai remarqué qu'il était minuit passé, alors je me suis faufilé discrètement vers la tour de Gryffondor, ces mois de pratique ont vraiment aidé.

J'ai passé le reste de la semaine à éviter le plus possible James et ses amis, mais c'était un peu difficile puisqu'on a plusieurs cours ensembles.

Une semaine plus tard, je me trouvais à la bibliothèque pour relire le livre que James m'a donné. J'ai entendu des bruits de pas et j'ai levé la tête pour voir Sirius Black se diriger vers moi.

-Salut –dit-il-

-Euh, salut, je peux t'aider? –Je demande mal à l'aise-

-J'aimerais te parler.

-Ici? –Je demande stupéfaite-

-Euh… Non, tu veux aller dehors?

J'hésite, je ne veux pas vraiment avoir à faire avec lui, mais en même temps, on a plus aucune raison de se détester et ça à l'aire de quelque chose d'important qu'il veut me dire. Je réponds :

-Bon, d'accord.

Je prends mon livre et mon sac et on se dirige dehors.

* * *

PDV James

Je n'ai rien à faire, Remus fait un truc de Préfet, Peter est en cours de rattrapage et Sirius est allé emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque. Je prends mon balais et décide d'aller m'entrainer, notre premier match est bientôt et si on veut gagner, il faut que je sois au meilleur de forme et en ce moment, je dirais que je suis au pire de ma forme.

Quand je me dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch, je remarque deux personnes dans les gradins qui s'enlacent et je me fige.

C'est Lily et Sirius.

* * *

**Et alooooooors? Une petite review s'il vous plait? *yeux de chien battu* Sur ce, je vous dit, Hasta la proxima!**

**-xxx-**

**sweetcandy9**

**p.s. je risque de poster mon prochain chapitre lundi**


	5. Quand tout va mal

**Salut salut! Je vous l'avait promis, alors c'est ici! Voici le chapitre 4. En passant, dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai fais une petite erreur, j'ai écris que le titre était «Quand tout va mal», mais c'était «Secret à découvert». Bref je l'ai changé et voici le vrai quand tout va mal (étrange formulation...)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Quand tout va mal.

PDV Lily

Je sors à l'extérieur avec Sirius, on marche en silence, s'il voulait me parler, il est mal partit. Généralement pour avoir une discussion, il faut ouvrir la bouche et en faire sortir des sons qu'on appelle des mots.

Il se dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch, alors je le suis, il s'assoit sur un gradin, et je m'assois à ses côtés.

Il brise le silence en disant :

-Ce livre me dit quelque chose… Est-ce qu'on l'a vu en classe?

-Non, c'est James qui me l'a donné. Pour Noël, l'année dernière.

Je sens les larmes me brouiller les yeux et je cligne des yeux pour les chasser.

-Ah, c'est pour ça. Il me disait quelque chose, j'ai dû le voir pendant qu'il le lisait.

Je ne réponds pas, et nous restons en silence quelques temps, avant qu'il continu :

-Écoute, je m'excuse pour ma réaction et d'avoir été méchant avec toi depuis l'année dernière.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Ah non? –Demande-t-il surpris-

-Bien sûr que non –je dis avec un sourire triste- Tu protégeais ton ami, et c'est complétement normal.

-D'accord, merci.

- Y a pas de quoi.

-Je voulais juste te dire, que je ne veux pas que toi et James vous vous sépariez à cause de moi, parce que je sais que…

-On s'est pas séparé à cause de toi – je l'interromps- Ni à cause de l'autre fille, j'ai seulement pris conscience qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

-Alors, vous aviez juste à vous afficher ensemble et le tour est joué.

-Non.

-Pourquoi non?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas?

J'hésite, qui est-il pour je lui confie mes pires craintes? En même temps son but est d'aider son ami, alors je me lance :

-Parce que j'ai peur.

-Tu as peur de quoi?

-J'ai peur de la réaction des autres. –dis-je en deux sanglots- j'ai peur de me faire blesser, j'ai peur de ne pas être la petite amie parfaite dont il rêve, j'ai peur de tellement de chose que je finis par me faire peur moi-même!

Je pleurs à chaude larmes maintenant, et je vois que Sirius ne sait plus trop quoi faire, alors il me tapote le dos maladroitement. Si je n'étais pas aussi triste, je pourrais en rire, il n'a pas l'air habitué aux filles qui pleurent, en même temps il a brisé beaucoup de cœurs, alors je crois qu'il ne devait pas être délicat.

Mais pour l'instant je m'en fiche alors je le serre dans mes bras, j'ai besoin de réconfort, il continu de me tapoter le dos. Il finit par dire :

-Écoute, je connais James, et je sais qu'il t'aime vraiment, et il s'il t'aime il ne te fera jamais de mal. Tu devrais te donner une chance, parfois je sais que l'inconnu fait peur, mais si on n'essaye pas, on passera à côté de fabuleuses. Ne laisse pas ta peur te contrôler, ça ne fait que te rendre triste et James aussi.

-Wow, c'était une des paroles les plus inspirantes que j'ai entendu de ma vie.

-Oui, il m'arrive d'avoir un éclair de lucidité.

Je ris en me reculant et je dis :

-Désoler pour ton chandail.

Il regarde son chandail et hausse les épaules en disant :

-Bah, ce n'est pas vraiment grave, je trouverais un moyen de l'arranger.

Je ris et j'entends quelqu'un derrière moi qui dis :

-J'y crois pas…

Je me retourne et je vois un James en colère et triste. Il continu :

-J'espère que je vous dérange pas trop de ma présence, parce que vous aviez l'air assez occupé!

-James, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… -commence Sirius-

Bravo Sirius, c'est exactement la phrase à ne pas dire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, mais bien je ce que vois! –dit-il en colère-

-James… -je tente-

-Oh allez, ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été aveugle. Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je sorte avec Lily, c'est parce que tu l'as voulais pour toi tout seul! Je n'arrive vraiment pas croire que vous, les deux personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie, soient ceux qui m'ont trahi. Mon meilleur ami et la fille que j'aime! Wow, quel imbécile je suis!

-James écoute… -je réessaye-

-Non toi tu vas m'écouter! C'est vraiment hypocrite de ta pars d'avoir fait toute cette mascarade, et je m'avoir fait croire que tu tenais à moi.

-Mais je tiens à toi! –j'insiste-

-Si te tenais vraiment à moi, pourquoi tu m'aurais laissé tomber pour aller dans les bras de mon meilleur ami? Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire que tu m'aimais, alors que c'était faux?

-Parce que c'est vrai! –je cris-

-J'aurais préféré ne jamais t'avoir rencontré, tout ce que tu as fait pour moi c'est de me briser le cœur encore et encore pour finir par me dire que tu m'aimes et ensuite me briser le cœur une autre fois pour s'assurer que je suis bien anéanti.

Je me fige sur place, dit comme ça, j'ai l'air d'une qui s'amuse à ses dépens, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il laisse son balai par terre et part en courant vers la forêt interdite. J'essaye de le rattraper, mais je le perds de vu à la lisière de la forêt. Sirius me dit de rentrer, parce qu'il commence à faire nuit, et qu'il va aller le chercher.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, mais je n'arrête pas à la grande salle pour le dîner, je vais directement à la salle commune. J'attends pendant environ 2 heures et Sirius arrive, seul.

-Il est où? –je demande précipitamment-

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai poursuivi, mais il s'est transf… je veux dire il court plus vite que moi.

-C'est bon, je sais que vous êtes animagi. Et je sais aussi qu'un cerf cours plus vite qu'un chien.

-Comment…

-James me l'a dit.

Il acquiesce et dit :

-Tu devrais aller dormir, je vais attendre ici.

-Non, je reste.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Et je suis sérieuse aussi, je reste jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

-Bon d'accord –capitule-t-il-

Je m'assois sur le canapé et me remets à lire le livre de James.

* * *

PDV James

J'entends Sirius m'appeler et dès que j'arrive dans la forêt, je me change en cerf. Je cours le plus vite possible, je crois que c'est le plus vite que j'ai jamais couru, je l'entends qui s'est transformé et qui court derrière moi, donc je fais exprès de passer dans des endroits plus difficile pour lui, comme au-dessus de troncs d'arbres ou dans des ruisseaux. Après plusieurs heures, je crois, je n'entends plus rien, donc je suppose qu'il est parti, mais j'attends un peu pour m'en assurer. Quand je suis sûr d'être seul, je marche tranquillement vers la sortie de la forêt, j'arrive au point de rendez-vous qu'on se donnait moi et Lily, je me retransforme et je m'assois sur le tronc d'arbre. Je me souviens de toutes les fois qu'on s'est tenu la main, qu'on s'est embrassé, qu'on a parlé, ici même, sur ce tronc d'arbre.

Je regarde ma montre, il est presque 1 heure, je suis en retard pour le couvre-feu. Je me lève et je sors ma cape d'invisibilité de ma poche, je l'enfile et je me dirige vers l'école. Je réussis à rentrer dans l'école et à me faufiler jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, là-bas je trouve Sirius affalé sur un fauteuil et Lily sur un autre. Il dort et ronfle bruyamment, Lily aussi dort, mais elle tient un livre dans ses mains, comme si elle s'est endormi en lisant. Je reconnais le livre tout de suite, c'est le livre que je lui ai donné à Noël dernier. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés et je l'a voit bouger, elle chuchote :

-James?

-Chut…

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un dernier baiser et je me relève. Je prends une couverture, et je l'a dépose tranquillement sur elle. Je pars pour le dortoir pendant qu'elle se rendort.

10 minutes plus-tard, j'entends Sirius monter dans le dortoir, donc Lily doit aussi être dans le sien.

* * *

PDV Lily

J'entends du bruit à côté de moi, et je crois apercevoir James, je l'appelle, et il m'embrasse, ensuite il me dit de me rendormir, ce que fais. Je suis réveillé par Sirius, qui me dit d'aller dormir dans mon dortoir, je monte les escaliers, à moitié endormis.

C'est seulement le lendemain matin que je me rappelle ce qui s'est passé et je n'arrive pas à dire, si j'ai rêvé qu'il m'embrassait ou si c'est arrivé pour vrai. Mais j'ai ma réponse un peu plus tard lorsque je croise James dans un couloir qu'il m'évite.

Il se passe une semaine comme ça, il m'évite et je crois qu'il évite Sirius aussi. Et ça ne fais que me rendre triste.

* * *

PDV Sirius

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année est demain, et je vois bien que James n'est pas en forme, il donne l'impression que même marcher est pour lui un effort surhumain.

J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il m'évite, le matin il part trop tôt et quand j'essaye de le surprendre, je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il est déjà partit. Le soir il arrive soit beaucoup trop tard, ou beaucoup trop tôt. Pendant les cours il s'assoit avec Peter, qui fait absolument tout ce que lui dit James, et pendant les pauses il est je ne sais trop où.

Mais je sais que chaque veille de match il vient se pratiquer un peu et je ne crois pas qu'il fera exception aujourd'hui.

Je me dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch et je vois un point dans le ciel qui se déplace à toute allure, je prends un balais **(NDA : Me demandez pas où, mais il y avait des balais) **et je vais le rejoindre dans les aires. Je ne suis pas aussi bon que James, mais je suis pas mal, donc je me retrouve à sa hauteur assez rapidement, je lui cris :

-James!

Il se retourne vivement et je vois dans son visage qu'il est colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je veux te parler!

- Moi je ne veux pas!

-D'accord, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Je lâche mon balai et me laisse tomber dans le vide. Je sais qu'il va me sauver, s'il ne le fait pas, c'est parce qu'il n'est plus mon meilleur ami, et ma famille ce sont mes amis, si je n'ai plus d'amis, je n'ai plus de famille, aussi bien mourir maintenant.

Je sens quelqu'un me retenir par le bras et me soulevé sur le balai. Il descend vers le sol à toute allure et il descend de son balai avant qu'il ne soit arrêté. James me regarde en colère et cri :

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi?

-Peut-être

-T'aurais pu t'écraser si je ne t'avais pas rattrapé.

-Mais tu m'as rattrapé.

Il soupir d'un air découragé et il reprend son balai pour s'envoler, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps, je dis :

-Si tu remontes sur ce balai, je te jure que je me lance du ciel jusqu'à ce que tu m'écoutes.

Il me regarde furieux, mais ne repart pas dans les aires, il sait que je suis capable de le faire pour de vrai. Il dit plutôt :

-T'as deux minutes top chrono, donc dépêches-toi.

-Ok, écoute ce que tu as vu ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je suis allé à la bibliothèque pour emprunter le livre et elle était là, donc j'ai décidé d'aller lui parler, parce que j'étais certain que vous aviez rompus à cause de moi. On est allé dans les gradins et je me suis excuser et je lui ai demandé de retourner avec toi, que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Elle m'a expliqué que ce n'était pas de ma faute, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur.

-Elle avait peur? Mais de quoi? –demande James intrigué-

-De la réaction des autres, que tu la laisses et de plein d'autres choses, mais tu devrais aller lui demander. Alors je ne savais pas trop quoi faire parce qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer, donc je lui tapotais le dos et elle s'est mise dans mes bras. Je lui ai expliqué qu'elle devait surmonter ses peurs et d'essayer, elle m'a remercié et tu es arrivé. Tu comprends, elle était juste tellement triste, mais c'est toi qu'elle aimait.

-Alors tu faisais juste la réconforter… -dit-il pensif-

-Oui!

- Hum, je ne suis quand même pas content.

-Quoi? –je demande complétement stupéfait-

Et je vois le sourire de James et je comprends qu'il me charrie.

-Ha, ha, ha. –je dis avec un sourire- Très drôle.

-Où est Lily? –il demande préoccupé-

- Je ne sais pas, tu l'as connais mieux que moi, c'est toi qui devrait savoir où elle est.

Il réfléchit quelques instants et tout d'un coup on dirait qu'il a une idée, il me donne son balai et se met à courir en direction du château.

* * *

**Et puis? En passant, c'est mon avant dernier chapitre si on compte pas l'épilogue. Oui vous avez bien remarqué, c'est une mini-fic. Bref, je risque de poster mon prochain chapitre mercredi ou jeudi. Au plus tard vendredi.**

**En passant vous seriez supeeeeeer gentils si me laissez une review! :D**

**Ciao!**

**sweetcandy9**


End file.
